In a work site such as a mine, since automatic control of a working machine has been promoted to cut labor cost, a response to a case where the automatically-controlled working machine is stopped is required. Therefore, the automatic control is switched to remote control when the working machine is stopped, and the working machine works by the remote control until the automatic control becomes available, and after that, the remote control is switched to the automatic control. When the above process can be performed, it is possible to make the working machine work without stopping for a long time.
As a technique in consideration of the above point, there is a system in which automatic control and remote control are combined. For example, PTL 1 discloses a semi-automatic system which performs a work by switching an operation of a mobile body under automatic control or a mobile body which cannot be automatically controlled to manual control by using a plan control signal indicating that automatic control is available and a manual control signal indicating that manual control is available and which can concurrently perform remote control by a single operator.